Exorcistes et Noah, tous en coeur!
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Quelques faits sans importances sur les Exorcistes et les Noah. Divers pairings mentionné, en particulier le LaviLena, Yullen, KroMiranda, TykiRoad. Rating T pour etre sur. Tristes ou droles, les faits sont la.
1. Chapter 1

Quelques faits sans importances sur les Exorcistes et les Noah.

Disclaimer : D. Gray-Man appartient uniquement à Katsura Hoshino.

Divers faits sans importances sur les Exorcistes et les Noah. Quelques couples – inventé- sont mentionnés, tel que le LaviLena, KroMiranda, Yullen, AllenLena, TykiLena, TykiRoad ( non ce n'est pas bizarre ! juste un peu … ) et autres.

Mais aussi simplement sur les personnages, tristes ou drôles, effrayants ou attachants. Le tout y est.

[Excusez moi pour l'orthographe, la grammaire, et la conjugaison.]

Je tiens aussi à dire que tout sort de mon imagination. Enjoy !

* * *

1 . Beaucoup pensent que Kanda déteste Allen de toute son âme. C'est faux.

Ce gamin a beau être un moyashi, bon à rien, goinfre, gamin, un peu bête sur les bords, il ne le déteste pas.

Il est le seul à réussir à l'amusé, le rendre heureux en une seule phrase. Même si il le menace, même s'ils s'insultent.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais.

2. Allen _croit_ que Lenalee est juste très émotive.

Krory _pense_ que Lenalee est un ange.

Kanda _considère_ que Lenalee souffre beaucoup.

Miranda _suppose_ que Lenalee est la plus forte de tous.

Road Kamelot _estime_ que Lenalee n'est qu'une imbécile pleurnicheuse.

Les gens pensent beaucoup de choses sur Lenalee. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas en être _sur_.

A titre d'information, Lavi, lui, la trouve tout à fait _charmante_.

3. Le Prince Millénaire n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il n'en parait.

Il considère Lero comme un confident, Road comme sa fille, Tykki comme son neveu, les Jasdavid comme des adorables gamins, Skin comme un enfant attachant et perdus, et Lulu Bel comme sa sœur.

Même le 14ème, le renégat, il ne peut pas l'oublier. C'est peut-être pour sa qu'il évite de tuer Allen Walker.

Certes, le comte est un sadique, tueur, psychopathe, assoiffé de sang.

Mais il ne perd pas les valeurs d'une vraie famille.

4 . Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, ce n'est pas Allen, voir-même Lavi que Tyki Mikk déteste le plus.

C'est Road.

Car elle représente tout ce qu'il n'aura jamais.

5. Bookman. Ce mot résonne souvent dans la tête de Lavi.

Il a toujours considéré le monde comme une machine de guerre en elle-même. Toujours considéré les humains comme des bêtes sauvages, hypocrites et lâches.

C'est pour faire ce bilan sur le monde, pour montrer la stupidité de la vie qu'il a voulu être Bookman. Etre neutre, et contempler avec un mélange d'horreur et de dégout les guerres. Les décrire dans toutes ses atrocités.

Il avait toujours détesté les humains. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des gens se battaient pour d'autres.

Mais en croisant les yeux si vides, si humides et si beau de Lenalee, il changea radicalement de façon de penser.

Bookman ou pas, il tuerait de ses propres mains la première personne qui ferait du mal à la jeune fille.

6. Miranda n'a jamais eu de chance. Krory n'a jamais était heureux.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'amis. Miranda avait seulement son horloge, et Krory avait seulement Eliade.

Miranda et Krory étaient tous les deux naifs, maladroits, gentils et aimants.

Au fond, ils étaient faits pour être ensembles.

7. Quelques fois, Marian Cross ne se demande pas s'il n'a pas fait une erreur en prenant Allen comme disciple. Il deviendrait l'hôte du 14ème tôt ou tard, a était maudit par la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main. Quoi de bon pourrait-il en ressortir ?

Mais en le voyant se battre dignement, avec férocité, pour les valeurs auxquels le jeune homme croit, il ne regrette pas sa décision.

C'est un brave petit, ce gamin.

* * *

Voila ! C'est tout pour le moment. C'est court, excuser moi… mais sa devrait ( et j'espère ) s'amélioré au fur et a mesure.

Le mot de la fin ? LAVILENA POWA ! ( fangirl, moi ? non, jamais !)

Rider : Pitoyabe.

Lance : je confirme.

Mais-heu ! Lance, dégage. T'apparait jamais dans mes délires normalement ! Je me fais envahir !

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé ! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques faits sans importances sur les Exorcistes et les Noah

Disclaimer : D. Gray-Man appartient uniquement à Katsura Hoshino.

Divers faits sans importances sur les Exorcistes et les Noah. Quelques couples – inventé- sont mentionnés, tel que le LaviLena, KroMiranda, Yullen, AllenLena, TykiLena, TykiRoad ( non ce n'est pas bizarre ! juste un peu … ) et autres.

Mais aussi simplement sur les personnages, tristes ou drôles, effrayants ou attachants. Le tout y est.

[Excusez-moi pour l'orthographe, la grammaire, et la conjugaison.]

Je tiens aussi à dire que tout sort de mon imagination. Enjoy !

Merci aux personnes qui me lisent. ( **Rain**, je t'aiiime ! :-D Hum mes excuses. Sa m'avais manqué. )

* * *

8. Quand Link entra dans l'Ordre Noir, il hésita entre détaler en courant, ou prendre son courage à deux mains et foncés la tête dans le sac.

Là-bas, ce qu'il vit dépassa tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer : Une « pousse de soja » qui semblait obsédé par son estomac, un glaçon qui menaçait ses petits camardes avec son sabre, une jeune fille d'apparence frêle capable de vous tuer en un seul coup de pied, un lapin humoriste qui était l'héritier officiel des Bookmen, un garçon qui semblait _si naïf_ qu'il crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il appris qu'il ne se nourrissait principalement que de sang d'Akumas, une femme maladroite mais dont l'Innocence était la raison qu'ils soient encore tous vivants, un savant-fou atteint d'un complexe-sister, et un maréchal qui ne penser, apparemment, qu'au sexe et à l'argent.

Pendant un court instant, Link plaignit _sincèrement_ le clan Noah.

9. Kanda n'aime rien. Kanda n'aime personne.

Il n'aime pas cet abrutit de moyashi, cette idiote de maladroite, cet imbécile de lapin, ce crétin de vampire, il peut difficilement supporter la vue de l'autre pleurnicheuse, il peut encore moins voir son frêre complètement taré, et …

Et non. Malgré la haine, les ténèbres qui habitent sont cœurs, Kanda ne s'y résout pas. Il ne les hait pas, il les adooo…

« MOYASHI ! TETE DE CAROTTE ! REVENEZ ! MES SOBAAS ! POURQUOI MES SOBAS SONT FROIDS ? »

Rectification : Il les déteste. Heureusement que ses sobas sont la.

10. Parfois, Lavi se demande ce qui le pousse à rester encore dans l'Ordre. Pourquoi les choses s'étaient très bien dérouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le 49ème lui ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester neutre, pourquoi ressent-il toujours ce besoin de les protégés coute que coute ?

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Alors dans ces moments la, Lavi tourne la tête, et sourit en voyant la forme brune dormant paisiblement à ses cotés, oubliant tout ses soucis. Il replace d'un air rêveur quelques mèches folles derrière _son_ oreille.

Décidemment, Lenalee avait quelque chose presque plus hypnotique que ses yeux en dormant.

11. Certains pourraient plaindre Lero, le golem du comte Millénaire. Lui, ne voit pas pourquoi.

Il joue tout les jours avec la petite Road, écoute les confidences du comte (en particulier lorsque celui-ci déprime à propos de son poids), se débrouille toujours pour que Skin ai ses sucreries à tel heure (car oui, Skin suit un régime particuliers), il essaye de couvrir les Jasdavid lors de leurs coup foireux, il conseille Lulu Bel sur la tenu qui lui irait le mieux, et il aide Tyki à mettre au point des nouvelles stratégies au Poker.

En fait, Lero est leur nounou à tous. Et ça, il ne s'en plaindra jamais.

12. « Dit moi, Tyki, tu aimes jouer ? » « Des jeux de sexe ? » « Non, pas des jeux de sexe… »

Lenalee sourit doucement à son amant.

Si les autres savaient… L'Exorciste et le Noah ne serait définitivement plus de ce monde.

Mais comme lui disait souvent Tyki Mikk : _that's okay, all perfect_.

13. Ce que personne ne sut jamais, c'est que si Allen _appréciait_ les autres Exorcistes, si beaux et si terribles, il fut littéralement_ fasciné _par Kanda, le plus beau et le plus terrible de tous – par son pouvoir incroyable, l'éclat surhumain de ses yeux onix, son caractère indépendant et farouche, la grâce létale de son corps et, plus tard, le sang brûlant qu'il sentait crépiter sous sa peau à chaque fois qu'il la caressait.

Link, celui qui surveillait le Walker, _haïssait_ Kanda Yûu. Il avait toujours détesté ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois ! Fiou, c'est encore trop court, désolés…

Rider : Et sinon ? C'est quand que tu compte finir ma fic ?

Lance : Et la mienne ?

x-Hina : Eh ! Calme. Lance, je sais que tu le veux ton Lemon avec Kotone-chan, mais t'attendra un peu… Idem pour toi Rider !

* Lance saigne du nez*

*Rider l'assomme lui et l'auteur*

Rider : Des reviews pour la motiver pour nos fics?


End file.
